


Beyond Compare

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M, Shakespeare, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With apologies to Mr. Shakespeare, for unforgivable things done to the rhyme scheme of his Sonnet XVIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Compare

.

 

I’d describe Gene as my favourite lay

For all my needs he’s well equipped to sate.

Shall I remember now that fateful day?

When finally he cracked and took the bait…

He drove me mad with his suggestive lines

But showed no sign that he had ever sinned

With rent boy lain or that even one time

His cock would ever with my arse be rimmed.

His charm my modesty had long since slayed,

My hints ignored I played the slut I’ll ow’st.

My hand his crotch did fondle then and made

His ardour rise and then his cock did grow’st.

He licked my cock with skill and manic glee.

He fucked me blind and then I made him tea.

.


End file.
